Buried alive
by Necro13
Summary: "Karai...Karai...it's not funny anymore...Karai..." Raph stopped turning to the foot communicator.."I'm between two walls of satin and surrounded by a wall of dirt other then that I don't know, Raph, I don't know."
1. Chapter 1

_**Buried alive. **_

Plot: "Karai...Karai...it's not funny anymore...Karai..." Raph stopped turing to the foot communicator.."I'm between two walls of satin and surrounded by a wall of dirt other then that I don't know, Raph, I don't know."

A/N: I know, I know, I should be working on Concealed, but once I came across this challenge I couldn't help myself, k? I promise this story won't be long...

Chpt. 1

Slowly his eyes drifted open, everything spinning around him, but somehow everything else around him was calm. He felt something clasped between his fingers, he felt the softness of a pedal and sharpness of a blade. He tried to rise, but found space very limited, his head gliding into silky material forcing it to lower instantly. His heart dropped as realization hit him, fingers tightening around the objects clasped between his fingers. His mind reeling, trying to resurrect the missing chunks of his memory.

This could not be his family's doing, no, the coffin was far too expensive feeling and if they thought of him dead why would they leave a blade? If he had any guess, he would assume Hun, truly only his mind could fathom something this low. He kept his breathing low as he mind ran through everything to have happened, but he couldn't even remember waking up in the morning.

Still your breathing, still your breathing, still your breathing was the lullaby stringing through his mind as once more his eyes shut. His heart was his mind's only enemy here, it might drive him to the desperation whoever locked him in here wanted if he did not calm himself.

"Leonardo, are you awake yet?" a voice vexed his eyes to the blinking, nearly blinding red dot blinking near his head.

"Karai!" he groaned hands shakily grasping the comminicator beside his head a soft ache running through them from the movement,"What is this about?"

"Why, it is your funeral," she replied nonchalantly making his blood turn to ice and his heart beat ever faster,"I'm sorry your family missed it, but I must have misplaced their invitations. But don't worry, as you wish I will not burden them with the details of this mess."

"What of our agreement? As long as we stay off your side of the city, you leave my family alone! What does this accomplish?" he growled into the device a low sigh coming from her mouth.

"Things change, but let's just say, the details are for me to know," she said coyly,"I'm not cruel though, I'd say from now you have at least two hours, an hour and a halfish, that is if you don't panic," there was almost pleasure in her voice, maybe he imagined that?

"Don't worry though, any time you wish to end it all, the blade will be your savior. Farewell, Leonardo." With that the line went dead, the red dot dying instantly.

...

At first, the only thoughts he had were calm and almost endearing about death. It was not a big deal, he did not fear it at all. He would kindly await death to stop by to visit him. But as the seconds ticked by to minutes, hours even, and the walls sank closer and closer to him, his breath increased and the calmness found panic in its way. Was the air disappearing? Had it been that long? Was he imagining things?

Once or twice in his state of panic, he slipped out of this world only to come full circle back to a place of darkness, silence and fear. He would not die this way!

Three or four times he had to fight the desperation of honorable harakiri, but still his mind would not allow it. Five to six times in this phase he contemplated begging Karai, but his pride forbid it.

Finally, taking deep breaths, he found it might be simpler to break his way out. He was a ninja after all and if any one from the unrealistic world of Kill Bill could do it, why not he? His fist slammed against the ceiling only producing a sheering sharp pain to travel through his arm, calming himself several more times he only got the same result. Teeth sank into his lip to keep the scream at bay as warm blood droplets drizzled down his knuckles, his hands pulled back and rested against the soft material.

Perhaps, negotiating would not count as begging? His mind told him he would die before he, Leonardo Hamato, begged the leader of the foot clan. But those were at the time, his only options. Shakily he pressed the button down upon the device, once more the red light penetrated the darkness. He repeated her name a number of times, getting no response. His fingers found a dial on the side of the device, slowly he turned it, repeating her name. At first, it was a calm dignified way of speaking as if he was trying to call the shots in a matter he had no control over, but soon enough he found desperation kicking in.

"Karai..Karai...Karai...it's not funny anymore...Karai...Karai...answer me! Karai! Karai!" he was yelling now, an emotion he tried to usually restain in matters as this was leaking through. Taking a deep breath, then releasing it to the still air, he stilled himself dropping the device next to him.

"Leonardo?" a voice drapped in a familiar accent questioned the red light sparking once more. Quickly he snatched the device, scraping it against the roof in his haiste of bringing it to his mouth.

"Raph, Raph, where are you?" desperation and anger where once more replaced by panic,"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, fearless, what about you? Why is your voice coming from a foot transmitter?" he almost sounded suspicious, making Leo almost laugh, what would he think if his brother's voice came from an enemy's device?

"I'm fine, for a little while at least," he admitted his right hand loosing its grip completly from the blade's handle.

"What's that s'posed to mean?" he snapped at his brother,"Where are you?"

"I don't know."

"What do ya mean, ya don't know?" he acclaimed his voice agitated but had an edge of worry in it as well.

"I don't know, Raph, I don't know."

"Stop telling me that! Tell me what you see and we'll go from there," he said slowly.

He paused not knowing how to say it without his brother freaking out and threatening to kill someone,"I'm between two walls of satin and surrounded by a wall of dirt other then that I don't know, Raph, I don't know."

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Buried alive. **_

Chpt. 2 :a few hours earlier...

Raph groaned as he woke up, his eyes glazed to the clock, 5 am. He tried several seconds to go back to sleep, but the more he tried the more awake he felt, he hated days like this. Groaning he tightened his head band around his head, walking out of his room, pausing at the kitchen door as he heard Leonardo's hushed voice. He laughed, he knew he was weird, but talking to himself? He was not going to let him up on this one. But as he listened more closely he realized he was talking to someone, but who? No one but him got up this early.

"-I know, I know, I'll be there in a second," there was a pause making Raph curriose to where his usually perfect brother might even consider going without Splinter's OK.

He heard him snicker softly,''I know, I'm leaving now, Karai."

His eyes instantly shot down into slits at that, what was his brother doing with Karai? Their eyes caught each other, Leonardo's face turning to surprise.

"I didn't expect to see you up so early," he replied playfully, his brother rolling his eyes watching him closely as his elder brother's feet strided toward the front door,"I'll be back in alittle while."

"Where are you off to in such a hurry then?" he questioned he had never seen his brother have nervousness glittering in his eyes,"Karai can wait can't she?"

"Raph-"

"Leo, don't even start with me about that alliance bullshit, look at her track record every time you get close to her she betrays you, your always telling me to think before I act, why don't you give it a try?" he growled, he had to say, it did feel kinda good being the one telling his brother he was an idiot and not the other way around.

"She's changed, Raph!" he snarled turning his head away slightly,"You don't even know her..."

Something inside Raph snapped to that line,"I don't know her? I don't know her? I think your the one who doesn't know her!"

Leo eyes glared to him commanding him to not go any farther, but Raph felt it was an invitation to simply prove his point.

"Have you forgetten who gave you that scar?" his fingers ran across the faded wound across his elder brother's side. Within seconds easily there worst fight broke out, there voices steadily rising with each sentence dished out. Their family soon became the audience as the first fists striked. Raph crashed against the coffee table as Leo's foot smashed into his chest. Soon enough Leo found himself on the ground Raph pinning him down both breathing harshly glaring at each other.

"Enough!" their sensei snapped bringing both brothers back to their senses,"Leonardo! Rapheal!"

Without even looking to each other they both got up shaking with anger going off in different directions, Leo out the front door, Raph to the dojo. Mike had never seen them act like this before, sure they fought but it was strange it was like they changed places and seemed more so when he heard Raph groan under his breath.

"He is sooo stuborn!"

...

_Same day, 7: 20 am. _

Worry misplaced anger now, his brother had been gone two hours without even trying to call and apologize like usual when they fought. He walked through the alley way with graffiti lining the walls, he was in foot territory now, but didn't care. A part of him just wanted to pound a foot soldiers head in, another wanted to find his brother. He didn't even bother to tell anyone else that Leo was going around Karai again, it wouldn't do anything but worry them. He felt the presence of a shadow lurking behind him and couldn't help but smile. His sais were tightly clinched between his fingers, he made the first strike back kicking him in the chest. He heard the ninja slam upon the ground before he had the chance to sit up, his foot was slammed onto his chest. For a brief second he contemplated killing him, but knew it would solve nothing so instead knocked him out quickly then turned away wondering if he should knock upon Karai's door, but something stopped him.

"Karai...Karai...it's not funny anymore...Karai..." Raph stopped turing to the foot communicator, tilting his head his brother had never sounded desperate before, he moved slowly back to the foot soldier kneeling down and unstrapping the device, he was nearly deafened as the voice began to scream.

"Karai...answer me! Karai! Karai!" then everything went silent making Raph nervous as his finger slightly shaking as he pressed down upon the device.

"Leonardo?" he calmly asked the black box keeping away the feeling this was all a trap, he didn't know what to think at the moment though.

"Raph, Raph, where are you?" a panicked voice acclaimed,"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, fearless, what about you? Why is your voice coming from a foot transmitter?" he was growing suspicious of all this, first his brother runs away to see Karai, now it so happens that when he begins to worry he hears his voice from a foot transmitter?

"I'm fine, for a little while at least," he replied far more calmly then he had been, replacing suspicion with worry once more.

"What's that s'posed to mean?" he snapped at his brother,"Where are you?"

"I don't know."

"What do ya mean, ya don't know?" he acclaimed his voice agitated but had an edge of worry in it as well.

"I don't know, Raph, I don't know."

"Stop telling me that! Tell me what you see and we'll go from there," he said slowly.

There was a long pause making Raph worry slightly hoping the line didn't cut out he thought of saying his name once more, but then he answered,"I'm between two walls of satin and surrounded by a wall of dirt other then that I don't know, Raph, I don't know."

It took only a second for him to understand what his brother meant making his blood boil and he to fight to keep from yelling, "That bitch buried you?"

"I don't know, I think," his words were rushed stubling over themselves as he spoke,"Please, don't do anything rash...if it makes you feel better I still might have an hour or so left of air."

"Might? You don't know?" he growled pinching the bridge between his nose and clinching his eyes shut to keep his nerves from bubbling over, he expected this explanation from Mike, not Leo,"What do you remember?"

His voice was soft as he spoke forcing his brother to shove the box closer to his ear,"Waking up in a hole, a rose and a blade tightly grasped between my fingers..."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing, besides her informing me of my funeral through this box and next your voice coming from it..." Leo dared not tell his brother of his panic attack.

"Ok, Ok, don't panic on me alright? I'll figure something out..."

...

Leo took another deep breath, not completely sure that he liked the idea of his brothers finding him alone in a casket on the edge of sanity and insanity. He heard his heart growing faster in passe, his hands still dripping blood forth. If he fell asleep would he wake? Were the walls moving? A shadow moved, was that just him? Was he even at risk of becoming a maggot's feast?

He groaned trying not to even think about it, but how did he not know Karai hadn't left flesh eating bugs in here and he hadn't noticed? He shook the thought from his head, he needed to get a grip of himself. He sighed, he knew Raph would look, but he felt he wouldn't be found. His mind once more fell to the blade, it would be quick compared to suffocating and his sanity would be left in tact...

"No, no, I'm not going to die...I'm not going to die..." he told himself firmly, taking in slow breaths.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Buried alive. **_

Chpt. 3

A/N: Thank you my wondrous reviewers! ^.^ You make me feel all warm inside...ok...enough of that...on with the show...

...

Karai sipped gently from the glass of wine watching Leonardo pound against the casket ceiling, yelling her name. She stood to leave the room filled with multiple screens when something caught her attention, she never thought a simple word would make her head snap back so quickly.

"Leonardo?" her eyes glared to the screen at that, his brothers getting involved could ruin everything, but then she softly smiled to herself.

"I'm getting rid of one, why not all of them?" she pondered allowed smiling now to herself,"It will be much simpler to do away with them, but at the same time..."

She stopped staring at the screen, then a smile crossed her lips to the panic seeping in Leonardo's voice,"No, they will never find him alive, it will not matter."

...

"Your joking right?" Don snapped into the phone then quickly pulling it away from his ear to the banter filled screaming soon flooding in. He groaned setting the phone on the counter of the table, shaking his head, Karai bury Leo alive? The thought alone was absurd, they both treated honor like breaths of air and he was expected to believe that she tries to kill him like that, in this disgrace-full matter? His head shook once more, his brother was the most stubborn out of all of them when it came down to it and he was expected to believe he willing allowed Karai to bury him?

He groaned loudly to the loud yells of his name coming from the phone, rolling his eyes he picked it up once more. He half listened to the death threats as he contiued to his research.

"You know for the smart brother you're not very bright!" he continued on and on and on, Don was far too used to it to care,"Our brother is dying and you don't care!"

"Raph, shut up for a second ok?" he snapped his patience running dry,"Have you ever considered this is a trap to lure us out on a goose chase right into the shredder's hands?"

"Don't you think I already thought of that?" Raph snarled into the phone. A cross somewhere between a sigh and a groan caught between his lips as he brought his attention fully to his brother.

"What proof do you have that this isn't an elaborate ploy and our brother isn't simply cooling off for awhile?" he heard nothing from the other side of the phone for stilling seconds, forcing him into unease until finally a staticy nearly not comprehensible voice came through.

"-Raph? are you still there? Raph? What are you doing!" a very faint and distant voice of his elder brother called through the static he could feel the unrest tangled through his words. He heard a series of muffled out words daring not to speak to try to catch at least one, but only caught 'stiff and air' strung together in the same sentence. He was about to speak when Raph's voice once more came through.

"Now do you think he's not in a hole and I imagined his voice coming out of a foot transmitter?" the sound of his breath came through the receiver, but still Donatello said nothing for there simply wasn't anything to say.

...

"An old cemetery would be my only guess," Don said quickly continuing his typing into his computer, his phone pressed to his ear,"But then again Karai has enough of a fortune to bury him anywhere she desired and get away with it."

_"That's reassuring," Raph spat,"Don't you have anything to lower the search? Can't you hack into the foot systems or something?" _

"Don't you think I tried that?" he growled back typing faster into the computer eyes scanning as quickly as possible,"Things have changed since last time I got through and that was by mere luck!"

_"Shut up, brainiac! How many graves can there possibly be to dig up in New York?" _

"Your kidding right?"

_"Well what do you want to do?" _

"Something with logic behind it!"

"Hey, Donnie..." Mike called as he entered the room, Don not bothering to turn around to glance at him.

"Raphael, he's going to die! That's the stupidest-"

"DONNIE!" Mike yelled forcing him to spin around quickly, eyes near bulging as he glared to him.

"What Mike? What can't this wait one second?" he growled, Mike glaring back at him.

"Dude, you've got a call-"

"It can wait!" he snapped turning around to bark something else at Raph when his heart dropped as a chillingly sweet voice floated from the now on speaker phone.

"I don't think it can wait, Donatello," Karai cooed from the other end of the phone,"That is if you wish to see your brother once more."

_Tbc... _

_Sorry its so short...I'm a tad rushed... I have two English finals in a row next week plus an economics final...but hey! Then there's Christmas! What's more joy full then...my favorite turtle being buried alive by my favorite villain...ouch...I should have considered this story two months ago...but I was busy creating joyful Christmas tunes! Damn you, Tim Burton! You have gotten all my holidays mixed up! I even hid eggs on Thanksgiving...I need therapy..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Buried alive. **_

Chpt. 4

...

The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife, forcing Casey to sigh to himself. Getting aroused out of bed before noon was bad enough without being forced to pool around his friends acting as if death was in the air. He blinked the tiredness from his eyes switching on the radio.

"-Those are the people who died who died who died, those are all my friends who died..." the radio sang. Raph's eyes shot slits to him, but Casey didn't notice as he continued to sing lowly to himself.

"-And Eddie I miss you more then all the others, this song is for you my brother," at that Raph agervatedly turned the channel.

"Hey I liked that song-" at Raph's glare he rolled his eyes continuing to drive.

"-Now as I lay here in the dark-" again the station dialed.

"-Will you swear on your life, that no one will cry at my funeral-"

"-Hey, she's a crazy bitch-"

"-Don't let me die here-" at that Raph finger slammed upon the radio forcing it to be silent once more.

"Where are we going Raph?" Casey groaned containing a yawn, simply staring ahead of him at the road.

"I don't know, just keep going," he said simply eyes turning to Donnie eyes glued to the computer screen, then eyes meeting his brother's shaking his head softly.

"The only clue I will give, is my ancestors eternally rest there as well," he whispered staring off gnawing at his lip,"There are no Asian themed cemeteries near here and Karai promised the grave wasn't far away from where she sits, god, I hope she's not in Japan!"

Raph shook his head to that notion,"I wouldn't have gotten Leonardo's signal. We're lucky we even got it considering he's six feet deep."

"What the hell is going on?" Casey snapped, heads colliding into the dash board and back seat of the van as it came to sudden halt.

For stilling seconds, the only noise to be heard was the soft tapping of the rain as it finally began to fall. From the transmitter tightly bound in Mike's hand, Leonardo's raspy breathing could be heard.

_"I'm going to die aren't I?" _the voice made Raph's head snap to his youngest brothers hand, the calmness making a scowl penetrate his once calm face.

"No, stop talking like that, in fact stop talking," he snapped to him,"You'll use up your air."

_"Raph, you need to take care of the family now, please protect them," he continued,"Mike, don't take my death to harshly, its not your fault. I really should have learned." _

"Leo-"

_"Don, please, don't stay in your lab 24/7, their is a world out there that kinda wants us dead, you need to keep up with your training-" _

"Leonardo-"

_"Don't take revenge, Raph, its my fault I'm here now, Karai will kill you-" _

"Shut up, Leonardo!" Raph snapped into the receiver, Casey's eyes going from one brother to the next begging for them to answer him,"Mediate or something, your getting on my nerves."

A thought suddenly struck Donatello as he snatched the device from his snarling brother,"Leo, what do you know of Karai's ancestors?"

_"She is the adopted daughter of Oruku Saki, with that title her ancestors are noble foot elders who lived and perished in the battle field, all cremated and scattered around Japan." _

"What of any buried in a cemetery? Any you can think of, what about her father? He died not too long ago before she took over the clan."

_"I doudt he stayed dead though.'' the calmness in his words forced a chill to travel down Don's spine. _

"Why do you say that?"

_"She didn't seek revenge against me, we were very civil to each other. We agreed upon peace between the two clans, not once did she challenge me." _

"That's exactly why she buried you," Raph grumbled paying no head to the dumbfounded Casey,"A sign of friendship."

_"I hear he was not buried though, even if you think she would put me in his grave. I hear he was cremated as well, or that is what the news reporters said at the time of his death." _

"What about her actual blood line?"

_"Dead and buried in Tokyo, or that is what she once told me." _

Through the silence Raph noticed the curses rising from under Don's breath as he passed the commicater back to Mike turning back to the computer screen.

"What the hell happended?" Casey said staring at Raph who half heartedly smile.

"Nothing much, Leo simply got buried by Karia. You know how it goes."

...

Karai let forth a small sigh, was it of irritation or guilt? She didn't want it to be this way, but it had to be, she refused to fail her clan once more with her weakness. Her strides abruptly stopped in the dinning area. Fine red whine stained the silk table cloth like blood, smiling she picked the glass up from the ground the faint reminiscent of chalky powder clunked near the bottom of it.

_"Please, do not worry yourself Leonardo, here have a drink..." he smiled fondly to her accepting the glass. _

_"It is far stronger then I remember wine being," he said twitching slightly as he took another sip. _

_"Your simply not used to it, my friend," she reassured pouring more into the glass before he could object,"It will calm your nerves, as it calms mine." _

_Not wishing to seem crass to his host he drained the glass pushing away the faint twitches he felt smiling to her, eyes asking why she wasn't drinking as well. _

_"I have an important meeting this morning, where you can simply sleep off any affects, I'm afraid I can not," at the suspicious glance she took a soft swig from the bottle,"If it was poisoned, I will die with you then." _

_"Is there a reason you called me here, Karai?" he asked watching her every move closely making her shake her head. _

_"You are too paranoid," she said with a shake of her head,"If I wished you dead, I would do you in with my blade not trickery." _

_"I'm beginning to wonder, my friend," he replied feeling far too dizzy from two glasses of wine,"You've tried that before and then were too weak to finish me off when you had the chance." _

_"Leonardo, we are allies," she said smiling to him,"I could never do you in so savagely without your consent of course." _

_He didn't seem to agree with her logic, but not wishing to throw away his family's safetly from the foot clan he accepted her next glass of wine, then watching herself take stilling sips from the glass she poured for herself. The glass struck the table its crimson coloring staining the pearly cloth and slightly drunk laughter floated from his lips as he watched her. _

_"You drugged me, with something your immune to," he giggled watching her shake her head. _

_"Aren't you the clever little thing," she cooed,"Your half right, I did drug you, but it was laced around your glass." _

_"How is the honorable member of the foot clan to do me in then?" he giggled lowly everything around him spinning. _

_"Have you ever wished to be buried my friend?" _

_"All the damn time." _

_"Oh?" she responded watching him slightly twitch the drug taking its full affect,"Would you like me to make arrangements for your funeral then?" _

_"Why not," he whispred head falling against the table with a thud, the dishes gently clattering to the force. _

She shook her head, swishing away the memory. Sighing she sat in the very seat he had been in a few hours ago. The drug was just as strong as her scientist promised, he was out two hours before she even buried him, giving her time to get every arrangement done. She looked to the clock, he had only been in it thirty minutes.

An hour or so to go, she thought to herself watching the clock tick. Sighing she rose from the seat looking out the window watching each drop of rain hit the ground. If her plan worked, she would have all four of them dead before the day was-

Her thoughts ceased to the heavy steps behind her.

"Karai, this plan of yours had better work," her head snapped back to see her father fully clad in his armor eyes practically glowing behind the helmet,"If it does not, you will be joining Leonardo in that grave."

_Tbc._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Buried alive. **_

_**chpt. 5 **_

...

Leo stared off to the vast emptiness. Each second was a new eternity it felt like. Tick tock tick tock. In his mind it all to be over any second now. The air grew thinner and thinner. His family's voice grew farther and farther away.

"-Fuck, you told me this one was surely the right one!" he heard Raph snarl in disgust, Mikey must be clinging to the transmitter again. He sighs eyes moving toward it not saying anything just waiting for them to say what he has thought from the very beginning.

"-At most we have an hour left and we do nothing but search through endless cemetaries that we're not even sure he's in. We should go directly to the source of our-"

Leo knew he had stopped to a glare from Don for one reason to another. He couldn't take idly awaiting death, waiting for his family to tell him they were never going to find him. He felt a staggering pain pull through his torn knuckles, everything spinning as he clung tighter to the blade. It was a far too rushed decision, it was stupid, but it was his choice.

If he could not completly grasp anything else in his consciose beside panic at everything, he would grasp this thought. The only thing that was his choice, the only thing he could do.

"I'm sorry."

...

Tiny fists of rain pounded into them forcing tiny shivers to run up and down the brothers backs. Another thirty minutes waisted at digging up graves that hadn't been touched in centuries. Don finally fell to the ground watching Raph and Casey dig up another grave in vain, rain drops barraging him making it unreadable if he was crying in frustration or not. Mikey wouldn't shut up repeating the same useless words,'We're almost there, yeah I'm sure of it now'. Don never wanted to hit someone so badly and he couldn't grasp the reasoning for once.

At Raph's shake of the head, he hung his head low every thought running through his head halted. If he felt it was unless he couldn't imagine how Leo felt.

"Don't give up yet, Don," Raph snarled stepping in front of him,"He's going to be alive when we find him."

"How the hell do you know?"

Don winced tears fully blinding him as he fully felt the extent of his brother's hit another one following but the next was stopped as Mikey grabbed Raph's wrist.

"Don't ya say that! He's not dead and he's not going to die!" Raph had never sounded so desperate as he yelled trying to break himself from Mikey's restraint.

"Whatever you say!" Don finally snapped back his knuckles turning white as he held himself back.

"Whatever," Raph finally groaned knocking Mikey away leaving an empty feeling in the youngest watching them walk off.

...

_Karai flung her sword aside raising her leg from Leonardo's neck taking away her advantage. Yet the turtle simply stared to her questioningly as he rose ever so slightly. _

_"I can't explain it," she finally admitted turning back to him,"I almost see myself in you. The way you move, the way you fight, the way you talk. We are exactly alike." _

_Leonardo turned his head away,"I will never be like you." _

_She laughed to that staring to him more closely now,"If you do not believe it then strike me down." _

_A blade clashed to Leonardo's feet as he rose a look of disgust forming in his eyes to the notion,"I won't strike you down if you are unarmed." _

_"We are exactly the same. I see the same blood lust in your eyes, you want me dead." _

_He turned his head away to that,"I am more honor bound then that. I will only have that look you say I have in my eyes when I have nothing left." _

_"Then let's not fight." _

_"Why not? I thought we shared the same eyes that want the other dead." _

_"Because," she started looking fully at him now,"I am curios. My father will not be dead long, until he comes back why not have a somewhat alliance, a somewhat friendship?" _

_"But why I must wonder..." _

_"Because I have more honor then that, I will only fight a pointless war with no win and no lose in sight if my father wishes it of me." _

Karai smiled it was then that the negotiated a cease fire for the time being. He was something of a friend they never held enough trust for the other to fully to tell their secrets but it was nice while it lasted only proving her point that they were more alike then anyone would ever guess.

But as they said that was then this was now. She almost smiled to how evil she could be if she took the time to think it through it was almost scary. Her head tilted to the calmness upon Leonardo's face. Did he know something she didn't?

"I'm sorry," a devilish smirk crossed her lips as he watched the blade strike down into his flesh shrouded by darkness.

She pondered if she should warn the brothers they had a much shorter amount of time.

...

Silence was the only thing brought to the ear. Casey looked to Mikey but he shook his head telling him to continue driving. Raph's eyes laid still on Don demanding progress but Don not paying any attention to him as he continued to type in the computer.

Laughter soon broke the silence all eyes lying upon Don once more breaking into hysterics. Raph opened his mouth only to close it as Don looked to him with the brightest smile he ever considering seeing across his brother's face.

"I've been such an idiot!" he acclaimed laughing harder almost bringing the impression that he was in pain he was laughing so hard.

"Lunatic would be my choice of word," Casey groaned getting a nod of approval from Mikey.

"It's not her ancestors we should have been looking for! And its not referring to the city's ancestors buried in old cemeteries either!"

"So it's refering to...?"

"The ancestrally Cemetery, its fairly old it was designed in 1920s by the richest woman in-"

"I don't need a history lesson!" Raph spat glaring at him now Don not even seeming to hear him as he simply went on.

"-New York who wrote on the mausoleum 'my ancestors eternally rest there as well as my soul forever more' don't you get it? She pretty much told us! I feel so stupid for not getting sooner!"

"I still don't get it," Casey and Mikey grumbled getting a glare from Don,"Oh just drive. I'll get it for you, we've waisted enough time already."

_**tbc**_

Sorry for the lateness and how rushed it feels (or is that just me?) but I just want to get this story over with now I guess...oh and I completely made up the cemetery. If it exists I am amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Buried alive. **_

_**chpt. 6 **_

This is the last chapter before the epilogue. Enjoy!

...

A tear fluttered out of Leo's eyes as realization dawned upon him, only a faint scratch barely drawing blood was at his side. The hilt of the blade sticking from the soft fabric inches from his side. He could no longer feel his own breath, he must be running out of his air now. He closed his eyes, not even listening to Mikey's calm words wondering if he missed on purpose and he still held hope somewhere.

"-we're almost there..." he hated that word 'almost', he couldn't stand this place. Unease was soon replaced by anger, if he got out he was going to make Karai suffer.

...

Everything about the scene gave Don an eerie feeling. Most of the grave stones were falling apart, some even snapped in half giving away the lack of care this cemetery held. The rain was beginning to slow down but a thick fog had now swapped places with the blinding rain drops. At the top of a hill amidst the sea of grave stones was a fortress like mausoleum, all that was missing from the dreary setting was a full moon peaking out from the clouds.

"Leo, did Karai always like grave yards that seem like Dracula's home?" Mikey acclaimed getting no response making him feel all the more uneasy.

In the corner of Raph's eye he caught a sticky note stuck upon the surface of a grave stone looking fairly new considering it wasn't destroyed.

_If your brother is still alive, he awaits you in the mausoleum. _

_-Love, Karai. _

His fist crushed the paper between his fingers turning his head to the fortress as Don caught his eye.

...

The mauseleum was unlike any Mikey had ever seen, well, in realm of reality at least. It had large steel doors in the front and absolutely no windows in the thick stone. His eyes met Raph's as he nodded all three brothers and Casey putting all their body weight upon the steel frame, a loud scratch filling their ears as it was forced open. As they all stepped inside the doors instantly slammed shut plunging them into darkness. A squeak emerged from Mikey's lips as he was the first to slam into the steal framing.

"Well, well," a sickening sweet voice called through the darkness all heads snapping around the dark setting,"Look who finally showed up to the funeral."

"Karai!" Raph yelled out through the darkness,"Where are you?"

"Calm yourself, I am near you enough to listen to you cry out your last wishes but not close enough to die along with you, Raphael."

Raph's eyes slit in the darkness, frowning as an old song usual accustom to funeral's began to call through the darkness. He heard a low thud of metal as either Casey or one of his brothers slammed once more against the frame.

"Well at least she isn't sadistic enough to play it's a small world!" Mikey chuckled lowly getting a slap to the back of the head from every one around him.

"Joking at a time like this!" Don barked irritatedly switching on the flash light he held in his bag,"If I'm going to die here, I don't want the last thing I ever here to be a mediocre joke even happy meals won't touch!"

"Hey!" Raph's hands slapped over both his younger brothers' mouthes before they could even start.

"Well I'm not going to die listening to you idiots snapping at each other," he snatched the flash light from Don's fingers beginning to explore the crypt,"In fact I'm not going to die and neither are you and neither is Leo now all of you shut up."

Through the slit light he could see there was more to the place then met the eye. Dozens of plaques lined the wall names dating back to the thirties of mainly business men who pulled suicide after black friday Raph assumed as he read the dates none were older then thirty seven. A statue of a young fair maiden in flapper attire and a rusted over plaque beside her on the ground finally caught his eye. He knelt down before it and mentally noted it.

_My ancestors rest not far from where I'll sit till I see them again. _

A trap door laid beside it, he switched the light off to conserve the battery as he bent down forcing the old wooden opening open getting a moan of complaint from the hinges. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder as he slid down the opening finding a stair case at his feet. As they descended down the stair way he soon found a faint flicker of light from a torch indicating some one had been here not too long ago.

Shelves of coffins lined the walls small plagues indicating their names lying beside them. Slowly they began to search through the shelves reading each plague, having no idea if they would have to open each of them.

"The founder of the cemetary was originally from England," Don started up knowing no one was listening,"The eldest of her family line was put to rest here, bodies being moved from many parts of England some of these bodies date back to the 1400s. It is said that the people in the top of the mausoleum were wealthy men that had wished to marry her but all couldn't handle the pressure of not being able to keep their money or were killed off by mobsters that they were unable to pay back. Some say this is the most haunted place in New York for none of the people buried here died peacefully."

"The only thing I truly fear is if the shadows start moving," Raph grumbled eyes glancing from one wall to the other.

"Johnathan Arnold, 1724-1754 died in battle," Casey mummbled,"Do you think he'd be in a used coffin of some one who died in battle?"

"No," Don said slowly eyes scanning the place thoroughly,"I don't see any excess bodies lying around."

"How about this one then?" Mikey called from the back row of coffins Don turning to him curiously,"Leonardo Hamoto, 1988-2003, died honorably in the face of battle?"

...

A thick wall of steal surrounded the front of the coffin, it took three tries till they were finally able to lift it from the shelf leaving them breathless as they stared to it, but ignoring it all Raph began pounding away at the lock. Don tapped his shoulder making him look up to a small key held between his fingers.

"Where'd ya get that?" Raph snapped snatching it from his fingers.

"It was atop one of the coffin's lid," he said with a shrug of his shoulders,"Apparently Karai really didn't have faith in us getting here or getting out alive at that."

"Shut up," he groaned slamming the key in the tiny hole,"I told you we weren't going to die, didn't I?"

A small click told him it was open, the brothers scrambling frantically pushing it open. The faint outline of blood lined the surface of the coffin roof, a pale Leonardo laying beneath it. Eyes fluttering open slightly as he felt the pressence around him.

"Am I hallucinating?" he whispered through a slight gasp of air.

Rolling his eyes Raph yanked his brother up getting a weak groan to float from his lips,"You wish."

...

Total silence was the only thing brought to their ears as they sat clumped together amidst the sea of decayed corpses. All caught in their own thoughts. All crouched together possibly fearing one might disappear if they weren't, Leo in the middle of them with Don at his side wrapping bandages around his wrists and Mikey holding his hand protectively.

"Do you think we could haunt Karai if we die?" Mikey joked getting a glare from Don and Raph and a paranoid look out of Casey but Leo remained calm still in his thoughts,"Are you alright Leo?"

He didn't answer knowing all too well the eyes were all on him,"To be out of the box and breathing sure, but to know I'm still going to die, I don't know."

Raph didn't say anything still looking off but then began to laugh,"And to think fearless Leonardo is the first to give up."

Leo smiled to that,"And to think hotheaded Rapheal is the one to come up with a plan."

"You know me too well."

...

"What is that music?" Leo whispered to Raph as they reached the top of the stairwell, his hand tightening around his brother's to the darkness surounding them.

"Karai thought we were special enough to get formal funeral music as we perished away inside this crypt."

Leo growled lightly under his breath,"I should have never trusted her."

"I coulda told ya that, but its not like it matters now," he whispered back switching the flash light on once more getting a more thorough look around eyes once more stopping at the statue having a strange sense that it was mocking him.

"Hey!" Raph pointed the light to Mikey who was waiving his arms around like an idiot making him frown deeply,"I've got an idea!"

"Mind sharing it with the rest of the class?" Raph said awaiting his answer.

"In video games, if you shove the creepy statue out of the way a passage way always opens up and its your only way out! Do you think it could work now?"

Don simply shrugged,"They say the founder of the cemetery was half mad, its possible she designed a secret passage way for 'the souls' of her ancestors and admirers to get out when she sealed the doors to keep away grave robbers."

"Its not the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Casey said with a nodd of his head getting a glare from Raph who was astounded they were all agreeing with Mikey of all people!

"It's not like we have very much to lose if it fails," Leo finally said Raph growling in annoyance.

"Fine its not like I had anything planned anyway!" he snapped.

..

The statue was far heavier then any of them had expected as they slammed their weight into the solid form. A loud screech finally filled the room as it began to budge producing a smile from Mikey that was wiped away by a slap to the head from Raph.

After lengthy drug out minutes they finally managed to shove the statue away from the wall surprising revealing a small door.

"Dun nu na!" Mikey sang but soon became silent once more from the glare from his older brothers. Silently they stared into the now opened door revealing a tight squeezed tunnel only one at a time could fit through.

"I'll go first," Leo finally decided snatching the flash light from Raph, taking a deep breath and diving into the tight squeeze before any one had a chance to stopp him.

...

He held his breath the whole way through the passage pretending to be anywhere else, pretending he didn't feel like he was simply passed out still in the coffin he had just left.

"Well, well, well," his eyes travelled up as he made it to the end of the tunnel no time to breath easy as something shimmered inches from his eyes raising them farther he found Karai leaning against a tomb stone foot soldiers surrounding her,"Look what I found coming from the rabbit hole. How was wonderland, Leonardo?"

"As good as anything," he said straightening himself up looking to her,"Are you going to strike the finall blow mistress Karai?"

"Not yet," she purred almost lovingly,"How about we finish our battle alone?"

"Fine by me," he said racing after her as she ran off.

...

Unease was the only thing Raph felt as he made it to the end of the tunnel, his older brother was not standing there awaiting his arrival as he would have thought but instead a dozen or so foot soldiers waited for him. He cursed as he realized his brother was no where in sight, he must have gone after Karai.

He pulled his sais out preparing for a battle hoping his brother knew what he was doing and hoping even more that he was in the right state of mind to fight the foot leader.

...

Karai tossed Leonardo his katana blades a smirk crossing both of their faces, each circling the other weighing their advantages.

"I thought for sure I saw you pull honorable suicide."

"You must be mistaken," he whispered both blades clashing together, blood flowing once more from Leo's knuckles to the stress of keeping the blows locked together.

"Tisk, tisk," she scoffed leg locking against his chest forcing him on the ground,"You must learn to take better care of yourself."

A strange feeling blossomed in Leonardo to that it wasn't anger and it wasn't the feeling of knowing he had to win, no it was pure hatred. He then mule kicked Karai as she had lost her concentration in the battle foot slamming into her throat.

"You were right," he whispered darkly smiling as he watched her gasp for air under him,"We are exactly alike. You wanted to watch me suffer as I died and I wish the same."

His blade slipped from his swollen fingers but his leg remained locked on her throat eyes never leaving hers watching them slightly panic as her nails weakly ran across his foot. Something was sickeningly right about the feeling of watching her die helplessly, but yet everything was wrong about it.

She chocked out a strained breath as slowly his foot rolled from her throat. He slid his blade back in the sheath only pausing once.

"Next time we meet Karai, there will be no holding back."

...

"Leo!" he felt his youngest brother crash into him knocking the air out of him from his cobra hug,"Your alright!"

"Of course," he gasped out catching his breath as his brother let go.

Raph's eyes moved up to him a serious tone in them,"Did you kill her?"

His head turned away telling all, Raph letting his breath out putting his hand firmly on his brother's shoulder smiling slightly as they both decided to not bring up the subject again.

...

Yay! ^.^ I'm almost done, but I have to apologize again...it feels rushed ( I stole an idea from Legend of Zelda! I should be ashamed!)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Buried alive. **_

_Epilogue... _

Karai's snarl soon faded to a hushed sigh as he fingers glazed over the casket, a laugh soon finding its way out of her lips as she sat atop of it.

"Did I really expect it to work?" she whispered softly picking the fallen rose up from silken blue sheet stained with small blotches of red,"No, but it was fun while it lasted..."

The tip of her nose met the bright blue rose taking in its scent, smiling to herself, it wasn't like anyone had expected this to work, in the end it would be her blade that ended his life. Her eyes rose to the presence that entered the room, the rose slipped from her fingers as the elixir of a dart streamed through her body, her body toppling into the open casket.

Long armored fingers lifted the rose from the ground nodding to the foot soldiers around him who layed the sleeping maiden to eternal rest. The shredder lifting the folded fingers placing the rose there in its wake.

"Sleep well my dearest daughter," he whispered removing his helmet and lying a gentle kiss upon her cheek,"Your weak heart will haunt this clan no longer..."

...

Something didn't feel right, Leo's half lidded eyes rose coming out from his meditative trance. He never expected anything to feel right anymore though, the protector had now become the protected. But, he didn't expect anything less after what had happened. He nodded off slightly leaning against the dojo wall, he felt so at ease here with its wide space...

He awoke abruptly to the desperate cry of the kitchen phone, he groaned eyes sinking once more, his brothers could get it. It drove his nerves near insanity as it continued its accursed ringing and his still sleeping family were none the wiser it seemed.

"I'll get, I'll get it," he groaned forcing his aching joints up,"Don't ever one run to it at once..."

"Hello?" he said softly into the phone expecting April's voice to come forth, but instead his heart about stopped to the voice he did hear.

"Leonardo! Please, you are the only one I can trust...please! Do not hang up!" her panic and near tear voice were the only things keeping him from doing so.

"Why shouldn't I?" he whispered eyes flicking around the room to make certain no unwanted ears were around.

"Leonardo...Leonardo...Leonardo! I am sorry, say you forgive me!"

"I don't know...why have you called?" he whispered once more, not knowing how to feel about any of this, not even two days ago he was pounding against a coffin wall screaming for someone, something, anything to end his torment.

"Please! Dig me from my untimely grave!" he shut his eyes to the plead recalling himself begging her to do the same thing, but could he give her the same response?

"Please, Please, you are the only one I can turn to...please I'm in the same spot you were before!"

"Who are ya talking to?" Raph questioned him forcing a gentle sigh from his mouth as he quickly put the phone on the receiver hearing the faint cry of his name as the line went dead.

"Wrong number," he said turning to his brother with a smile, his mind caught in the crossroad between revenge and what is right.

_The end. _

_A/n: there you have it...a nice bitter sweet ending just for you! You can put the pieces together yourself! ^.-...you can call it laziness that I don't further this, but...I felt it had a nice feel letting it hang there...See ya._


End file.
